hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Events in 2017
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:C1 value:rgb(0.27,0.99,1) legend:Color1 id:C2 value:rgb(0,0.65,0.73) legend:Color2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.33,0.99) legend:Color3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Color4 id:C5 value:rgb(0,0.76,0.25) legend:Color5 id:C6 value:rgb(1,0.64,0.11) legend:Color6 id:C7 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Color7 id:C8 value:rgb(1,0.88,0.62) legend:Color8 id:C9 value:rgb(1,0.18,0.37) legend:Color9 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2017 color:C1 text:The Year Begins from:06/01/2017 till:12/01/2017 color:C2 text:Russian/German Skirmish from:12/01/2017 till:14/01/2017 color:C3 text:Ohio Winter Storms from:13/01/2017 till:13/01/2017 color:C4 text:Hawaiian Tornado from:15/01/2017 till:17/01/2017 color:C5 text:US/UK Star Trek Event from:21/01/2017 till:21/01/2017 color:C6 text:Algerian Earthquake from:05/02/2017 till:07/02/2017 color:C7 text:Florida Climate Talk barset:break from:06/02/2017 till:09/02/2017 color:C8 text:Early February Tornado Outbreak from:10/02/2017 till:10/02/2017 color:C9 text:Indianapolis Bombings from:13/02/2017 till:16/02/2017 color:C1 text:Japanese Record Snowfall from:21/02/2017 till:23/02/2017 color:C2 text:New York Shut Down from:07/03/2017 till:09/03/2017 color:C3 text:White House Lockdown from:20/04/2017 till:23/04/2017 color:C4 text:Midwest Tornado Outbreak from:22/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 color:C5 text:Texas Wildfire bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December Events January *January 1st : The Year Begins, A Magnitude 6.0 Earthquake strikes the US State of Indiana at 6:19 PM Eastern Time, causing Heavy Damages *January 6th-January 12th : Russia and Germany break into a Six Day Skirmish after failed economic agreements lead to increased Aggression and argument. *January 12th-14th : A Small Outbreak of Winter Storms strike Ohio, causing crippling amounts of Snow and other Wintery Conditions *January 13th : An EF3 Tornado strikes Honolulu, HI at 6:23 PM HST, with winds clocked in at 155 mph (250 km/h), this Tornado is believed to be the Strongest Tornado to ever hit the State of Hawaii. *January 15th-January 17th : The United States and the United Kingdom hold a Special Star Trek Movie Event in Theaters *January 20th : The 45th United States President is Inaugurated and begins their 1st term. *January 21st : A Magnitude 6.9 Earthquake strikes Algeria, leaving $397.9 million USD in damage and killing 111 *January 26th : The Economy of Zimbabwe re-strengthens to it's highest level in Decades *January 27th : A Polar low causes Blizzard conditions and near record cold temperatures in *January 30th-January 31st : United States actor George Clooney films a movie scene in Earthquake Striken Algeria *January 31st : Former US President George W. Bush visits Haiti on the Seven Year anniversary of the 2010 Earthquake February *February 2nd : Goundhog Day, at 7:15 AM Eastern Time in the United States, Punxsutawney Phil sees his Shadow in Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania, but the Ceremony was briefly interrupted by a Magnitude 4.4 Earthquake just minutes prior. *February 4th : Tallahassee, Florida has it's lowest temperature ever recorded, at –7°F (-22°C), beating the previous record of -2°F (-19°C) set back on February 13th, 1899. *February 5th-February 7th : Former US President Barack Obama visits Miami, Florida to discuss the Continued Global Warming Reduction Efforts and the re-strengthening of the US Economy. *February 6th-9th : An Outbreak of 34 Tornadoes strike Indiana and Kentucky *February 10th : Terrorist Bombing affects downtown Indianapolis, Indiana, one bombing in particular was responsible for bringing down the Eli Lilly Tower, the bombings were responsible for 17 Fatalities and 65 Injuries in Total. *February 13th-16th : Northern Japan receives nearly 6 Meters (20 Feet) of Snow following days of continuous Snow Fall. *February 14th : Valentines Day, Alcatraz officially closes to Visitors. *February 19th : California drought is reduced to lowest in at least a decade. *February 21st-February 23rd : Winter Storm Genesis shuts down all of New York during and following it's disastrous wintery effects. *February 27th : A Large Tornado Outbreak, consisting of 100+ Tornadoes, strikes the American Southwest. *February 28th : People start migrating to Antarctica as Climate Change Continues, and worsens slightly. March *March 1st : Disney announces plans for a Disney-Park to be created in Montreal, Canada *March 3rd : Daughtry starts spring/summer tour with Matchbox Twenty *March 7th-9th : The White House goes into lockdown after Terrorists associated with ISIS strike and hold many hostage. *March 10th : Gas Prices hit lowest Price in Decades, dropping to just $0.99 per Gallon. *March 14th : A Rogue 22 foot wave slams into the Southeastern Part of the UK, with an unknown cause. *March 17th : St. Patrick's Day, an EF2 Tornado trashes part of Johannesburg, South Africa *March 19th : Tiger Woods scores first hole-in-one in at least a Decade at a golfing event in St. Augustine, FL *March 21st : Goo Goo Dolls start a Special Spring Tour to celebrate 30 years together. *March 24th : Microsoft announces Windows 11 to be released December 30th, 2017. *March 26th : NASDAQ nearly Crashes after plunging 59% in the Stock Market *March 31st : Russian President Putin visits the US and Teams up with the US President for Economic Talks April *April 1st : April Fools Day, No Major Events *April 3rd : An Oil Rig off of Southern California spills 75,000 Gallons of Oil after a Magnitude 5.5 Earthquake caused an Underwater Fault to Dislodge some Pipelines and rupturing Another. *April 5th : NASA does first tests with Laser Propulsion. *April 9th : Release date for Playstation 5 is set a October 29th, 2018. *April 11th : 5:55 PM, An EF4 Tornado strikes Sydney, Australia. *April 14th : Titanic 2 is released on this Day. *April 17th : Sharknado 5 is released on this Day. *April 20th-23rd : An Outbreak of 100 Tornadoes impacts parts of the US Midwest. *April 22nd-30th : A 3,000 Acre Wildfire burned farm lands in Northwestern Texas. *April 25th : Cyclone Enid, a Very Rare South Atlantic Tropical Cyclone, hits Category-1 status, peaking at 85 mph (140 km/h) and becoming the first South Atlantic Hurricane since Catarina of 2004 *April 29th : A Rogue Haboob hits Bangladesh during the Afternoon Hours. May *May 2nd : 5:26 PM, An EF2 Tornado strikes Moore, OK, The Day before the 18th Anniversary of the 1999 F5. *May 3rd : Foreclosures at All Time Highs in 25 States *May 5th: Death Valley, CA receives oddly Cool Temperatures, Highs only reaching 69F at 3:00 PM Category:Future Events Category:2010s Decade Category:Significant Events Category:World Event Category:2017 Category:Events in the 2010s